Sang penyihir dan kesatria
by Bentara
Summary: kehidupannya yang damai terganggu ketika seorang perempuan datang dan merusaknya secara suka rela. Masalah sebenarnya, cerita ini bermula ketika Roxas ingin beli buku komik tapi, tanpa terduga dia malah melihat seorang pemegang kunci (keyblade). ceritanya masih nanggung dan sedikit banyak kekurangan yang terjadi


Bagimana jika kau merasa bukan dirimu yang sebenarnya? Apakah kau hanya akan diam jika mengetahui hal itu atau kau akan mencari kebenaran tentang dirimu? yah, apapun yang kau pilih itu semua adalah pilihanmu.

Aku hanya orang biasa. yah, setidaknya itu yang kupikirkan sebelum bertemu seorang yang sangat mirip denganku. Orang itu hanya berbeda gender dan sifat dariku, namun jika di bandingkan mungkin kami hampir tidak bisa di bedakan. Aku dan dia, kami berdua bagaikan saudara kembar yang terlahir dari rahim yang sama, tapi tidak terikat darah, namun terhubung semua itu masalah sebenarnya adalah dia merupakan diriku di dunia lain.

.

.

Disclamer: Square enix

Rate: T-T+

Fair: RokuNami

.

.

.

Aku saat ini tengah berada di sebuah toko komik yang akan menjadi tempat penjualan komik spesial edision yang rilis 1000 komik saja.

Aku sebenarnya membeli komik bukan untuk diriku sendiri tapi sebagai ganti permintaan maafku kepada seseorang karena aku sudah melupakan janjiku padanya (yang menurut orang itu sendiri sangat penting), yaitu mengajaknya ketaman hiburan. Karena aku merasa menyesal padanya, aku mencoba meminta maaf, namun dia tidak mau dan malah memintaku membelikan komik spesial edision sebagai ganti maafku padanya.

"Ah, sial kenapa harus seperti ini sih? cuma gara-gara aku lupa dengan janjiku ngajak dia ketaman hiburan masa aku harus ganti dengan komik, lagipula akukan gak terlalu suka komik"

Namaku Roxas Gensbord aku merupakan murid tahun ke-2 ajaran 1. Aku bersekolah disekolah yang bernama Oblivion highschool, dan di sana aku merupakan seorang murid sederhana yang sedang dalam masa kesulitannya sendiri. Uang gaji hasil jeri payahku kerja sampingan sering kali habis, tapi habis bukan karena aku yang membelanjakannya.

Uang gajiku habis karena dipakai oleh seorang gadis yang suka bertindak sesuka hatinya, tidak peduli keadaan, dan suka membuatku kesal. Dan uang gajiku habis karena dia.

Namanya Namine, sebenarnya dia adalah orang asing, tapi dengan sesuka hatinya dia masuk ke kehidupanku.

Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana orang asing sepertinya masuk dan mengacak-acak hidupku dan seisi apartemenku sesuka hatinya. Setiap kali aku mencoba mengusirnya dari apartemen, Namine selalu saja bisa kembali dan kembali lagi seakan-akan dia itu punya pintu kemana saja, tapi dengan tujuan yang ditetapkan, yaitu apartemenku.

Aku sering kali menemukan Namine bertindak seenaknya di apartemenku, entah itu mengacak-ngacak isi kulkasku, lemari bajuku, ataupun yang lainnya dengan sengaja, dia melakukan itu semua dengan alasan ingin mencari seuatu, tapi aku tak tahu apa.

Namine itu bagaikan parasit yang hidup pada inangnya, kerjaannya cuma menyusahkan orang lain dan jika dia minta sesuatu, tapi tak terkabul maka aku yang akan kena imbasnya, karena setiap kali keinginannya tak terkabul Namine sering kali berbuat hal gila sehingga akulah yang terpaksa menenagkannya.

Hidupku yang awalnya sederhana berubah penuh dengan warna setelah dia datang.

Namine sering kali bertinkah kekanakan, meski tubuhnya hampir sama tingginya dengan tubuhku, tapi isi dari otaknya terkadang meragukanku sendiri. Dia sering kali mencoret-coret sesuatu dengan krayon yang entah dia dapat dari mana, dia juga suka pakaian berendra yang terkesan kekanakan (meski harus aku akui kalau dia itu memang manis jika memakainya), dan dia juga suka makan permen poop yang aku belikan untuknya. Tapi, meski begitu aku senang dengan semua itu, meski aku harus kerja keras untuk mencukupi kebutuhanku dan dia.

Ah, aku merasa seperti seorang ayah saja.

.

.

aku menghela napasku lelah, setelah mengantri panjang untuk membeli komik spesial edision yang harganya hampir menghabiskan separuh uang di dompet miliku, akhirnya aku berhasil mendapatkannya juga.

"Hah, sebaiknya aku mulai belajar membuat asuransi untuk diriku sendiri mulai dari sekarang"

Saat ini jam sudah menunjukan pukul 09.00 PM dan tubuhku sudah lelah karena mengantri sepanjang hari, jadi aku hanya ingin kembali pulang ke apartemen dengan cepat dan segera mengistirahatkan tubuhku, dan karena itulah saat ini aku memilih jalan memotong dan bukannya jalan yang biasanya aku pakai untuk menuju apartemenku.

"sebenarnya apa sih yang bagus dari komik ini?"

Aku melihat juduk komik yang aku beli itu. Ketika aku membeli komik ini tadi aku tidak melihat apa sebenarnya komik cerita dari komik ini, karena bukan aku yang mengingkan komik ini, tapi gadis yang tinggal satu apartemen denganku itulah yang mengingkannya, Namine.

"Cerita ratu yang memerintahkan orang bodoh"

Entah kenapa aku merasa judul dari buku ini menghina penderitaan, dan kenapa kovernya terkesan menggambarkan perderitaanku sekali selama ini.

"ah, sudahlah"

.

Malam ini bulan sedang terhalang awan tebal, sehingga sinarnya tidak nampak namun, meski begitu bukan berati aku takut walaupun jalanan yang sedang aku lewati saat ini tengah sepi, dan meski ada seseorang yang mencoba macam-macam denganku aku tidak akan ragu untuk menghajarnya, meskipun aku ini tidak pernah ikut olahraga beladiri manapapun, tapi soal kemampuanku dalam hal berkelahi, jangan pernah remehkan aku, karena aku pernah berkelahi dengan beberapa kelompok geng.

Aku terus berjalan menyusuri jalanan ini yang entah kenapa terasa tidak ada ujungnya, padahal aku yakin jalanan ini menuju apartemenku, tapi entaj kenapa aku tak sampai-sampai sejak tadi, meski jalanan memotong ini adalah jalan yang menurut orang lain paling cepat menuju apartemenku, tapi sebenarnya aku tak pernah lewat sini, jadi kemungkina aku kesasar saat ini.

"Aku rasa pepatah yang mengatakan penyesalah itu di akhiran memang benar adanya"

aku menghembuskan napasku sekali lagi, sial padahal aku ingin cepat pulang, tapi malah seperti ini jadinya. aku mencoba kembali kejalan yang biasanyaku lewati untuk menuju apartemen.

"hah, pada akhirnya berakhir begini juga"

.

aku berhenti berjalan ketika sadar bahwa saat ini hanya ada dinding tinggi suatu rumah di depanku. Perasaan tadi aku sudah melewati jalan yang benar, tapi kenapa sekarang aku malah bertemu dengan jalan buntu, ya?

"Eh, dimana jalannya? apa aku tersesat? WAAAAH"

Kali aku benar-benar menyesali perbuatanku yang lebih suka menghabiskan waktu didalam ruangan dari pada berjalan-jalan keluar hanya untuk sekedar mengetahui jalanan kota ini. Padahal aku adalah warga kota ini, tapi aku tak tahu seluk beluknya.

"Ah, sial kenapa semuanya jadi begini sih?"

ZRUT,ZRUT,ZRUT.

Aku tiba-tiba dikejutkan dengan sebuah suara aneh yang terdengar dari sebuah persimpangan jalan yang tak terlalu jauh dariku berada saat ini. Suara itu mungkin dari seorang pemulung atau gelandangan yang sedang mencari sampah dimalam hari.

"Ah, aku beruntung, mungkin aku bisa tanya dengan orang itu, meski hanya gelandangan atau pemulung itu lebih baik dari pada aku tersesat dijalan seperti ini"

Aku sudah ingin tersenyum bahagia hanya karena mengetahui hal itu, tapi sebuah pemikiran lain masuk ke dalam otakku.

"Eh, tunggu bagimana kalau itu malah banci yang berkeliaran dimalam hari atau malah yang lebih buruk lagi"

Aku meneguk ludahku. Ah, kenapa hari ini aku sial terus, sih?

Aku berjalan mendekati asal suara itu berada sepelan mungkin. Pada akhirnya aku memberanikan diri juga untuk mengetahui siapa pembuat suara aneh itu, jika itu hanya orang biasa aku akan bersyukur, tapi jika itu banci atau semacamnya aku akan kabur saja, lebih baik tersesat dijalan dari pada kesucianku hilang.

Suara aneh itu semakin jelas terdengar olehku, ketika aku semakin dekat dengan persimpangan itu. Sambil mempersiapkan diri dari kemungkinan terburuk aku mencoba mengintip sedikit untuk memastikan, dan disana aku melihat.

"Apa itu? kok bentuknya seperti monster dalam game yang pernahku mainkannya ya"

Dari tempat aku mengintip aku melihat sesosok makhluk aneh dengan seluruh tubuhnya berwarna hitam pekat (heartles). Makhluk itu menatap sekitarnya dengan tubuh bergetar, meski benar-benar mirip dengan apa yang ada didalam game yang aku mainkan, namun makhluk itu hanya diam saja.

"Hm, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

Ketika aku masih memikirkan bagaimana makhluk seperti itu bisa ada disini, tiba-tiba saja seseorang yang tak kukenali, berhodie putih dan membawa sesautu seperti kunci yang kebesaran dengan ornamen bunga-bunga kepala kuncinya menghancurkan makhluk hitam itu dengan satu pukulan telak dengan menggunakan kunci itu.

DRAST

Setelah makhluk hitam itu menghilang, tiba-tiba saja ketika orang itu ingin bediri tegap disekitarnya mulai bermunculan banyak bayangan dan mulai membentuk wujud makhluk yang serupa dengan makhluk hitam yang tadi dihancurkan oleh orang itu, hanya saja bentuk dan ukurannya berbeda.

Orang Berkunci (yah, itu sebutanku untuknya, setidaknya untuk saat ini) itu melihat sekelilingnya. Tak ada jalan kabur dia sudah di kepung disegala arah dan tidak mungkin melarikan diri.

Aku memfokuskan seluruh perhatianku kearah orang itu, aku heran apa yang akan dilakukannya.

Orang itu mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kunci besar ada di tanganya itu, lalu dengan secara mengejutkan sebuah petir besar menyambar turun kearah makhluk hitam yang ada di sekelilingnya dengan sangat cepat.

Aku menghalangi mataku dengan tanganku, mencoba menghalangi efek silau yang di akibatkan oleh petir itu. Ketika efek dari cahaya petir itu sudah mulai menghilang aku melihat ketempat orang Berkunci dan semua makhluk hitam itu berada, namun seakan lenyap akibat sambaran petir barusan semuanya menghilang dari tempat itu tanpa sisa.

"Ha, dimana orang Berkunci dan semua makhluk hitam aneh itu? apa yang terjadi dengan mereka setelah petir tadi?"

Aku mencoba mendatangi tempat kejadian, mencari keberadaan orang itu, tapi sia-sia karena tak menemukan siapapun disana. Sambil menggaruk kepalaku yang gatal karena kebingungan akupun memutuskan melanjutkan perjalananku menuju apartemen.

"hm, meski aku tertimpa sial hari ini tapi, setidaknya aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik"

Sambil berpikir aku memandang kearah langit, saat ini bulan sudah menampak dirinya lagi, dan semua awan-awan gelap yang menutupinya sudah hilang entah kemana.

"hah, aku harap bisa bertemu dengan orang itu lagi"

Dan akupun sampai di apartemen ketika jam menunjukan pukul 01.30 AM. Aku beruntung berhasil sampai meski harus pusing karena berputar-putar mencari jalan yang benar. Aku juga merasa kali ini tak akan terjadi apa-apa ketika kembali ke apartemen karena aku yakin Namine saat ini sudah tidur, jadi aku tak perlu khawatir jika dia akan marah padaku karena keterlambataku.

Oh iya, satu hal lagi jika kalian bertanya apa ditempatku ini tak ada seorangpun yang risau jika aku dan Namine satu tempat tinggal? Nah, jika kalian tanya hal seperti itu maka akanku jawab, pada awalnya semua orang yang ada di tempat ini juga terkejut dengan kedatangan Namine yang tinggal di tempatku, tapi semua itu terselesaikan ketika Namine sendiri yang bilang kalau dia itu adalah tunanganku kepada semua orang, khusus untukku aku benar-benar terkejut dengan kata-kata frontalnya itu, tapi pada akhirnya semua orang bisa menerimanya, dan begitulah masalah Namine tinggal di apartemenku terselesaikan sementara aku mendapat masalah baru karena kehadiran Namine, yaitu seperti yang kusebutkan sejak pertama, dia itu bagaikan parasite yang hidup pada inangnya, yang kerjaannya menyusahkan orang.

.

.

.

.

chapter 1 done.

Maaf kalau nanggung. Kali ini saya ingin membuat fic dari game yang saya suka meski ceritanya rada aneh, tapi saya akan usahakan semampu saya buat sebagus mungkin.

Nah, untuk saat ini segitu aja dulu, saya sebagai outhor mengucapakan terimakasih jika ada yang mau ngeriview.

BMS OUT


End file.
